I Couldn't Help Myself
by Nightmare Blood
Summary: Yaoi. Riku begins to fantasize about Sora's beauty and will do everything in his power to make Sora his.


I couldn't figure out why my I was feeling this way toward him. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't stop staring at him, and more importantly, why I felt these feelings of love toward him. Searching for reasons in my mind, I came to answers like, "It must have been from the long separation", or "Maybe my hormones are acting up" and finally, "Maybe I love him."

I couldn't help myself but to stare at his face, that beautiful face that I really never took the time to fully look at. His skin seemed so soft, and had a beautiful glow, so strikingly flawless. His lips, they seemed so soft, so plush, that I was tempted to just press my lips against his. His eyes, though, were so mesmerizing; it was something I couldn't take my eyes off of. Those blue eyes of his…

He shifts his eyes toward me, catching me in my daze. But I refused to look away, and he grew embarrassed at my stare. He looked down at his lap and crossed his arms once again, too stubborn to show that he was embarrassed, or indeed blushing at my stare. I let a smile slowly form on my lips as I watched his stiff body sit uncomfortably in his seat. I chuckled softly to laugh off the situation and turned my gaze away from him. After a few moments, I could help but to look at Sora again, watching him slowly relaxing as he turned his head to look out the window.

The thought of Sora's body relaxing had suddenly appeared into my head, and my mind began to fill with dirty thoughts. How would his body look when he's starting to relax? Well, judging by Sora's figure, he seemed to be the type to have a lean body, with the right amount of curves to complete it. Curves, eh? I tried my hardest to use my secret abilities of x-ray vision and tried to look through Sora's clothes. No use! I couldn't see pass those pesky black garments. I smiled at my silly attempts and shook away the thought. I couldn't do that either. My thoughts of Sora's body had continued to linger in my mind. I couldn't control myself! I began to imagine the image of his body lying across plush, white fabric of a mattress, his body glazed in sweat, his stomach rising and falling from the heavy panting he let escape from those beautiful lips.

I covered my face with my hand and pushed that image away, feeling the blood rushing not only to my face, but also rushing to my groin. I was begging myself to put that image away, before those images will really become noticeable. I slowly began to calm myself as my blood began to leave my face. Sora must of noticed my uncomfortable gesture, because by the time I looked up from my hands, he was staring at me oddly, like if I were holding in a hysterical laugh and wondered why I hadn't let it out yet.

"What's… wrong, Riku?" he raised an eyebrow at me, and tried to hold in that, 'you're crazy look' with a nervous smile. I didn't want to show Sora how dirty I was, to him of all people, and kept a straight face as I fumble around for an answer in my head.

"Nothing." I reassured him. "Just thinking." Now, he knew I was not in any mental pain, because for some reason or another, he knew how to read my face. He was getting older, and he became a lot sharper than he use to be, I have to admit. I'm glad he's starting to mature, even if it was at a speed of a slug. I needed to remember that he was still my best friend, so he didn't take me seriously whenever he believes I'm kidding around. He gave me a smile and tilted his head to the side, wondering if I were telling the truth.

"Well, don't think too hard." He raised one leg over the other and rested his hands behind his head. "We're on vacation, remember?" That's right. Now I remember why we were in this train. During our summer vacation on the Destiny Islands, Kairi had convinced me and Sora to visit Olette and the others at Twilight Town every now and then. I was never too familiar with them, but Kairi seemed like she wanted to see them again, so how could I refuse?

I was glad to spend time with both Kairi and Sora for a change, being apart from them for so long… But I was more relieved to spend some relaxing time with Sora, and not spending time with him on the battle ground.

All those thoughts about Sora had completely left my head once we got off the train. I was together again and had my usual composed posture as I strode next to Sora. He wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere, and neither was I. Both of us realized that just walking together at the foot of sunset was quality time enough, almost like a romantic date… I mentally scolded myself for wording it as a date. I just couldn't get over it. I wanted my best friend to be mine. He dropped his hands down to his side and jumped toward a railing. With a smile, he balanced himself on the railing as he began to walk next to me. I smiled softly at his goofiness and looked up at him.

"Feeling tall and mighty oh great Keyblade Master?" I said sarcastically, chuckling softly at his wobbly balance.

"Hey!" he said as he continued walking. "There's something wrong with these railings!" he said, all with that beautiful smile. "They're making me lose my balance!"

"Heh. Is that your excuse? Maybe it's just your balance." I looked forward again. He was too cute to look at, I hate to admit. The railings ended a few feet away, and I decided to walk ahead to stand at the end of the railings. "Try not to fall." He blinked at me and looked down at his two balancing feet. He began to run toward me while on the railing. I watched him run, preparing myself to leap after him in the case he were to fall. Sora then lost his balance and fell forward. I would have reached out and tried to catch him, but he suddenly reacted, grabbing the railings cart wheeling toward me. I braced myself and let out my arms slightly as he flipped into my arms, causing me to fall back.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Riku!" he said with a chuckle, and scratching the back of his head. I coughed. All the air had been kicked out of my body as Sora had landed on me. As soon as I could breathe again, I became comfortable with Sora's position. His tight and perfectly well shaped butt was resting on my lap. I didn't feel hesitant with my feelings with Sora anymore.

"Sora…" I smiled softly at him. "It's okay." I couldn't stop myself. Not again, these feelings came back. My hands reached up and grabbed both side of his hips, rubbing my hands up and down his thighs. Sora jumped slightly at the touch, and looked down at my hands.

"Ngh…! Riku, why are you doing that…?!" I could see all that blood rush to his face. I sat up slowly to meet eye level with him. "I lust for you, Sora." I whispered against his lips. Right now, I didn't worry too much about the public seeing me this way. I could feel Sora's hot breath against my lips, panting in embarrassment as I slipped out my tongue to take a taste of those beautiful perky lips.

Finally, a taste of Sora's beautiful lips.


End file.
